Um mais um é igual a dois
by Lain Lang
Summary: Natal mais Música é igual a RHr!


Notas da autora: 

Eu vi essa música numa fic de CCS, de uma das minhas autoras favoritas (a Syaoran No Hime), combina demais com R/Hr!! É um dueto entre Lea Salonga e Brad Kane e se chama 'We could be in love' ('Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados'). 

Agradecimentos: A Satine e a Karol Black pela ajuda em traduzir essa música, ao trio Parada Dura pelo apoio, ao site Through the Rain e seus integrantes pelo concurso. 

Dedicado a minha amiga Tais, pelo apoio e por me acostumar com HG (uhu! Você não desistiu!). 

Não resisti, tinha que dar o nome dessa fic de 1 +1 =2, tudo a vê! É só soma, se é que vocês me entendem, né? 

Fiz essa fic para um Concurso de Fics R/Hr. Espero que gostem! 

** Natal – 25 de dezembro **

- Feliz Natal, Ron! 

Ron virou a cabeça para ver quem o estava cumprimentando, mesmo sabendo quem era pela voz. 

- Feliz Natal, Mione. 

Hermione sorriu para o amigo e foi até a sua cama. 

- E aí? Muitos presentes? 

- Um bocado, e você? 

- Também. 

Hermione estava sentada na cama dele, enquanto Ron estava de pé perto da pilha de presentes, ainda de pijama. 

- Onde está Harry? 

Ron deu os ombros, ainda olhando o que tinha em seus presentes. 

- Não sei, ele provavelmente acordou cedo e já foi. 

- Para onde? 

- Vou saber? 

A menina o encarou por um tempo, mas este nem percebeu, já que estava ocupado com os presentes. 

- Gina, não está no dormitório também... – ela comentou casualmente, enquanto olhava as unhas. 

- Como assim? 

Era Ron quem a encarava agora. 

- Ué, parece que ela fez a mesma coisa que Harry: acordou cedo e já foi. 

- O que você está querendo dizer? – Ron tinha um toque de alerta na voz. 

- O que eu acabei de falar... 

Ela se levantou para sair do dormitório, Ron a chamou, mas foi em vão. Ele acabou por segui-la. 

- Mione, acho melhor você explicar essa história direito! 

- Que história? 

Hermione falou, enquanto olhava a sala comunal, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. 

- De Harry e Gina terem acordado cedo justamente hoje! 

- Já não passou pela sua cabeça que pode ter sido só uma coincidência... 

Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório, mas logo voltou. Ron já havia sentado em uma das poltronas da sala. Quando a viu, falou: 

- O que você está procurando? 

- Não estou procurando o que, mas quem. 

Ron revirou os olhos. 

- _Quem_ você está procurando? 

- Todo mundo. 

- Hermione, é _Natal_. Todo mundo foi para casa nesse feriado. 

- Eu _sei_, Ron. Mas, teve gente que ficou. 

- Vai ver que é coincidência, todo mundo acordou cedo e já foram... 

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de sarcasmo na voz de Ron. 

- Tá bom, Ron! Se você quiser procurá-los, nós vamos! 

- Nós? 

- É, nós! 

- Ok! Espera eu me trocar! 

_**Be still, my heart** _

_Fique quieto, meu coração  
**Lately its mind is on its own** _

_Ultimamente, é minha mente que anda sozinha  
**It would go far and wide** _

_Ela iria para toda a parte  
**Just to be near you **_

_Só para estar perto de você _

Entretanto, antes de Ron entrar no dormitório, ele parou e olhou para Hermione. 

- Você está ouvindo isso? 

- Ouvindo o quê? – ela perguntou curiosa, se aproximando de onde ele estava. 

- Parece... algum tipo de música... 

- Onde? 

- Está vindo... do dormitório. 

Os dois entraram. A música se tornou mais audível. 

_  
Brad:  
**Even the stars** _

_Até as estrelas  
**Shine of it bright I've noticed** _

_Brilham mais, eu percebi  
**When you're close to me** _

_Quando você está perto de mim _

*BAM* 

A porta se fechou atrás deles, Ron e Hermione pularam do lugar onde estavam, até a música parou de tocar. 

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione. 

- Vou saber? 

Hermione acabou indo até a porta para ver se tinha mais alguém, mas ela não conseguia abrir. 

- Está trancada! 

- Trancada?! – Ron perguntou surpreso. 

- Que parte de 'está trancada' você não entendeu?! 

Ron bufou, mas se segurou um pouco antes de falar. 

- Então faça um Alohamorra! 

- Vou mesmo! _Alohamorra_! – ela não abriu – _Alohamorra_! _ALOHAMORRA_! 

A porta não cedeu. E a música continuou, só por um instante._  
  
_

_Lea:  
**Still it remains a mystery** _

_Mas ainda é um mistério _

- Qual o problema com essa música? Primeiro começa,depois para e depois começa de novo! Aí... parou de novo! – gritou Hermione. 

- Que foi? Não consegue fazer um feitiço para abrir uma simples porta? – cutucou Ron. 

- Você fique quieto que a conversa não chegou no chiqueiro! 

Ron nem se abalou com a ofensa, apenas disse: 

- Que conversa, Hermione? Só têm nós dois! 

Hermione deu um gritinho de raiva e sentou na cama de Harry, enquanto Ron ficou vasculhando a mala. 

A música começou de novo, Hermione ouviu, levantou os braços para o alto e se jogou para trás na cama, como derrotada. Ron tirou algumas coisas da mala. 

_  
**Chorus 1:**  
**Anyone who's seen us** _

_Qualquer um que nos v  
**Knows what's going on between us** _

_Sabe o que está acontecendo entre a gente  
**It doesn't take a genius** _

_Não precisa ser um gênio  
**To read between the lines** _

_Para ler as entrelinhas  
**And it's not just wishful thinking** _

_E não é apenas um pensamento de desejo  
**Or only me who's dreaming** _

_Ou só eu estou sonhando  
**I know what these are symptoms of** _

_Eu sei que esses sintomas são de que  
**We could be in love** _

_Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados _

'É uma música romântica… o que significa isso? Por que parou de novo?!', começou a pensar Hermione, mas a linha de pensamento não parou aí. 'É melhor perguntar para Ron o que ele acha disso... Ele fechou a cortina! Não acredito!'. Ela se levantou da cama e foi, furiosa, para abrir a cortina e dar-lhe um sermão. 

- Como você se atreve- 

- Hermione! – Ron gritou meio abafado. 

Ela fechou a cortina. Ron não estava não-querendo falar com ela, agora talvez, mas antes ele tinha fechado a cortina porque ele estava trocando de roupa. Quando ela abriu, ele estava no caminho de colocar uma camiseta, tinha acabado de colocar a cabeça dentro da gola. A cena fora bizarra, a camiseta estava tampando do nariz para baixo e quando ele ouviu a cortina sendo aberta, se virou para ver quem era (meio óbvio, Ron pensou depois) e não continuou em colocar a camiseta. 

Hermione estava vermelha que nem um pimentão, prosseguiu até a cama de Harry e ficou lá. 

_  
Lea:  
**I ask myself why** _

_E me pergunto por que  
**I sleep like a baby through the night** _

_Eu durmo como um bebê a noite  
**Maybe it helps to know** _

_Talvez o que me ajuda é saber que  
**You'll be there tomorrow** _

_Você estará lá, amanhã _

Quando a música parou de novo, Ron abriu a cortina. Hermione se levantou rapidamente e ficou dura no lugar. 

- Que foi? – perguntou Ron. 

- Desculpe... – ela falou baixinho, de cabeça baixa. 

- Rã? – Ron colocou a mão no ouvido, em forma de concha. 

- Eu disse desculpa! Satisfeito?! – gritou Hermione, olhando para ele. 

As bochechas dela ainda estavam vermelhas. Ron percebeu e riu um pouco. 

- Não ria de mim! – ela continuou. 

- Que bicho te mordeu, hein? Mione? 

- A porcaria do Natal... conhece? 

- Mas você me deu 'Feliz Natal', quando veio aqui hoje... 

_  
Brad:  
**Don't open my eyes** _

_Não abra meus olhos  
**I wake from the spell I'm under** _

_E acordar do feitiço do qual estou  
**Makes me wonder how** _

_Faz com que eu me pergunte _

Ron deu um suspiro. 

- Mione, vamos procurar a droga dessa música que não para e despara de tocar. 

- Como?! Ela já parou de novo! 

- Quando começar de novo, então. 

- Ok... – Hermione falou mais calma. 

_  
Lea:  
**Tell me how I could live without you now **_

_Me diga como vou viver sem você agora _

- Só isso?! – falou Ron. 

- Desista, Ron. Um dia ela vai parar de tocar, deve ser só alguma peça que o pessoal deve estar pregando na gente. 

De repente, Ron mostrou pela sua face que via as coisas com os outros olhos. 

- O Harry deve estar usando a capa da invisibilidade! 

- O quê? – Hermione falou, se apoiando com os cotovelos na cama de Harry. 

- Vamos ver se a capa dele está aqui... 

Ele foi em direção a cama do amigo e puxou a mala debaixo dela. Quando ia abri-la, ela fechou com um baque, Hermione tinha o pé em cima dela. 

- Por que... 

- É a privacidade de Harry... você não pode ir abrindo. 

- Como se você se importasse! 

- Eu _me_ importo. 

Ron forçou a mala para abri-la, Hermione não desistiu e colocou o outro pé. A mala fechou de novo. 

- Hermione! 

- Já disse, não pode abri-la! 

- E não sou nenhum estranho, sou o melhor amigo dele! Já vi o que há aí dentro várias vezes! 

- Ele não está aqui para lhe dar permissão! 

Quando Ron ia novamente tentar abri-la, nem adiantou. Hermione havia ficado de pé em cima da mala. 

- É só para ver se a capa está aqui! 

- E se estiver?! 

- Vamos usá-la para pregar uma peça neles! 

- Eu sabia! Você quer usar a capa! 

- É lógico que eu quero! Aqueles dois devem estar rindo da gente porque nós estamos trancados aqui! 

- Ou vai ver eles só queriam um pouco de sossego de você! 

- Ou então queriam sossego de VOCÊ!! 

A cabeça de Hermione estava na altura da de Ron, pois estava em cima da mala de Harry. Isso fazia com que os dois pudessem se encarar de olho no olho, já que ele era bem mais alto que ela. Os dois continuavam a se encarar, cerrando os dentes. 

- Se você não vai por bem, vai por mal – disse Ron. 

- O quê- WA! 

Ron a estava carregando e estava preste a jogá-la, rudemente, na cama de Harry quando Hermione colocou os dois braços em volta dele. 

- Ron! Espera... a música! 

_  
**Chorus 2:**  
**And what about the laughter** _

_E sobre as risadas  
**The happy ever after** _

_O feliz para sempre  
**Like voices of sweet angels** _

_Como vozes de doces anjos  
**Calling out our names** _

_Chamando os nosso nomes  
**And it's not just wishful thinking** _

_E não é apenas um pensamento de desejo  
**Or only me who's dreaming** _

_Ou só eu estou sonhando  
**I know what these are symptoms of** _

_Eu sei que esses sintomas são de que  
**We could be in love** _

_Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados _

Os dois ficaram na posição que estavam desde que a música começou de novo até parar, para ouvir atentamente de onde vinha. Entretanto, parecia não dar certo, a música ecoava de todo canto do dormitório. 

- O que é isso? É uma música romântica? – perguntou Ron e se virou para encarar Hermione. 

Mas ela não o olhava, os braços dela não estavam mais fortemente em volta do pescoço dele, como quando Hermione o impediu de jogá-la na cama. Ela apenas disse baixinho: 

- Você já pode me colocar no chão. 

Ron nem notara que ainda a carregava e, rapidamente, a colocou de volta no chão. 

- Que foi, Mione? 

Ele tentava ver o rosto dela, mas ela insistia em escondê-lo com os cabelos. 

- Nada. Ron, acho melhor nós desistirmos de procurá-los e esperar até a música terminar. 

- ...Ok...

_ Brad:  
**All my life I have dreamed of this** _

_A minha vida toda eu sonhei com isso  
**But I could not see your face** _

_Mas eu não poderia ver seu rosto  
Lea:  
**Don't ask why two such distant stars** _

_Não pergunte por que duas estrelas tão distantes  
**Can fall right into place** _

_Podem cair num certo lugar _

Hermione já sabia o que estava acontecendo, particularmente se achou burra por não ter percebido antes. Natal significa poucas pessoas em Hogwarts, as poucas pessoas que ficaram sumiram e ela está trancada no dormitório com ninguém mais do que _o Ron_, ouvindo uma música romântica. Isso deve ser coisa de Harry e Gina, aqueles dois juntaram as cabeças para fazer isso. 

Os dois estavam sentados, ela na cama de Harry e ele em sua própria cama. Hermione não olhava para o lado dele, na maior parte do tempo estava de frente para Ron, mas com a cabeça olhando para outro lugar. 'Por favor que ele não perceba...', pensou Hermione. 

- Hermione? 

O corpo dela gelou, mas olhou para ele e com o sorriso mais natural que conseguiu dar, falou: 

- Sim, Ron? 

'Ele deve ter se tocado quando ele me carregou, como eu', começou a pensar Hermione enquanto esperava Ron falar alguma coisa, 'Quando eu ouvi a música de novo e senti _aquela_ sensação quando ele me carregou, tudo me pareceu claro'. 

- Você acha que Harry e Gina estão tendo um caso? 

- Ah... hum... para falar a verdade eu não sei. 

- Como não?! – Ron ficou de pé. 

- Se eu digo que eu não- 

Ela realmente não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, foi tudo por impulso. 

Hermione ia ficar de pé também, mas acabou por esquecer que tinha uma certa mala do lado da cama, no lugar onde ela iria pisar. Ela escorregou, por impulso Ron foi para frente impedi-la de cair (ele não se tocou que havia uma cama atrás dela para amortecer a queda) e, por impulso, ela puxou a parte da frente dele para não cair (ela também não se tocou). Enfim, tudo por impulso. 

Os dois caíram na cama, ao som da música. 

_  
**Chorus 1:**  
**Anyone who's seen us** _

_Qualquer um que nos v  
**Knows what's going on between us** _

_Sabe o que está acontecendo entre a gente  
**It doesn't take a genius** _

_Não precisa ser um gênio  
**To read between the lines** _

_Para ler as entrelinhas  
**And it's not just wishful thinking** _

_E não é apenas um pensamento de desejo  
**Or only me who's dreaming** _

_Ou só eu estou sonhando  
**I know what these are symptoms of** _

_Eu sei que esses sintomas são de que  
**We could be in love** _

_Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados _

Ela respirava forte, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e como ela gostaria que estivesse. Hermione podia sentir todo o peso do corpo de Ron em cima dela, mas não era isso que a incomodava e a deixava com o coração disparando. Não, ele tinha que deixar a cabeça no pescoço dela, ele tinha que deixar a boca entreaberta na ligação do pescoço com o tronco, ele tinha que respirar pela boca, _ele tinha_. 

Ele realmente não sabe o que aconteceu, de uma hora para outro os dois estavam aos berros brigando um com o outro e agora era ele carregando ela, era ele em cima dela. Ela respirava forte, Ron percebeu, ele podia sentir o peito dela descendo e subindo... 'Não! O que estou pensando?! o tórax de Hermione! Estava subindo e descendo... isso!', Ron pensou reprimidamente. Ele se levantou logo, antes que qualquer parte do corpo dele comece a pensar em qualquer parte do corpo dela. 

- Você está bem? – perguntou Ron. 

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, ele ainda estava perto. Ron apenas tinha se levantado um pouco, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama em cada lado dela. Ela podia sentir que ele a olhava intensamente e era melhor que ele parasse. 

- Acho que você já pode se levantar agora... 

- É... 

'É impressão minha ou ele está fazendo o contrário?', pensou Hermione enquanto se apavorava, um certo medo e um frio na barriga estavam a deixando arrepiada. 

- _ Você é uma garota_... 

E todo o medo, frio na barriga e tremedeira foram substituídos por pura raiva, Hermione lembrou que ele disse isso para ela no quarto ano, enquanto procurava par para o baile e da raiva que isso causara nela. 

- É, acho que sim! – ela disse num tom perigoso. 

Ron riu e a beijou. 

_  
**Oh, it doesn't take a genius** _

_Oh, não precisa ser um gênio  
**To know what these are symptoms of** _

_Para saber que isso são sintomas de que  
**We could be...** _

_Nós poderíamos estar  
**We could be...** _

_Nós poderíamos estar  
**We could be in love** _

_Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados  
**We could be in love** _

_Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados _

Tá, não fôra exatamente um beijo. Ele a beijou no lábio superior, mesmo assim era algo importante, já que ele nunca a beijara em qualquer parte do corpo. Hermione ficou paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, mas não retribuiu, ao invés disso o empurrou com a mão. 

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! 

Ron estava apoiado pelos cotovelos na cama, ao lado dela. Não respondeu. Entretanto, Hermione insistia que lhe desse uma explicação. Ele disse: 

- Ué! Não era para isso que tudo está acontecendo? 

- O quê? 

- Todo mundo não está aqui e as pessoas que ficaram aqui para o Natal, não estão! E depois a gente é trancado aqui e ficamos ouvindo uma música romântica em certos intervalos. 

- Que certos intervalos? 

- Não é óbvio? A música começa quando carreguei você, quando cai com você e quando eu beijei você, além do mais ela também serviu para a gente parar de brigar. 

Hermione o olhou com cara de boba, sua boca estava aberta de surpresa, ele percebeu muito mais coisa que ela havia percebido e ela era Hermione Granger. Ron aproveitou e a beijou novamente, um beijo firme. 

- O que você está fazendo?! De novo? – ela o empurrou novamente. 

- Você não abriu a boca para me beijar? – ele tinha um sorriso maroto. 

- É lógico que- 

Ele a beijou, de novo. E ela o empurrou, mas antes que Hermione falasse alguma coisa, ele disse: 

- Você não ia dizer 'lógico que sim'? 

- Nã- 

Ron a interrompeu novamente, dessa vez ele não cedeu aos empurrões dela, de fato puxou-a para mais perto, colocando o braço em volta de sua cintura. Hermione estava realmente resistindo, queria entender melhor o que estava acontecendo e não seria beijando que ela entenderia, o problema é que estava gostando e muito. Mas isso não vêm ao caso, o problema era se Ron estava a beijando porque queria beijar alguém ou por que gostava dela e ela tentou falar isso enquanto ele a beijava. 

- Vo- go- -im?

De repente, ele parou de beija-la. 

- Sim, eu gosto de você, Hermione – ele disse num tom 'que óbvio' – agora posso cont- 

Dessa vez foi ela que o beijou. 

E a música tocou novamente, pela segunda vez, sem cortes. Os dois ainda estavam se beijando quando terminou. 

Uma carta foi encontrada quando eles, finalmente, pararam. Era a letra de Gina. 

_Finalmente, hein?? _

_ Esse é o nosso presente de Natal! Feliz Natal!! _

_ Gostaram da música? A cara de vocês, se me perguntarem... _

_ A gente sempre vê vocês aos tapas e beijos e nós nos cansamos só dos tapas então resolvemos apressar logo para os beijos! _

_ O Harry avisou para trocarem os lençóis e, da próxima vez, fazerem nas próprias camas e não nas dos outros! _

_ Depois a gente tá voltando aí... com o resto do pessoal! Aí iremos contar como fizemos para todos saírem daí. _

_ Gina e Harry _

- Bom, foi criativo... – falou Hermione. 

- E eficaz... – acrescentou Ron. 

- É melhor a gente sair daqui, então. 

- Lógico que não. 

- Como assim? 

- _Locomotor cortina_! 

E a cortina se fechou. Os dois ficaram na cama de Harry mesmo. 

**FIM **


End file.
